


Psychedelia

by runningincircles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Steve POV, Stucky - Freeform, almost, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningincircles/pseuds/runningincircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by apharthurkirklands' tumblr post<br/>AU where everything is in black and white until you meet your soulmate, but the world returns to black and white when they die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychedelia

He bounded on in to my life like a paint bomb, causing my world to light up in a way I didn't think was possible. But then again, we were only 5, I didn't understand much, I didn't even realise it was him who caused it. To be honest, I couldn't remember a world without colour, he had always been there for me, that and you don't tend to remember much about being a toddler. Bucky wouldn't just save me from getting my teeth kicked in from time to time, he would bring me along when he went out, no matter how much his other friends protested, and he'd then stick up for me when they tried to make it clear to me how unwelcome I was. Luckily, they couldn't see the shade of red my face went when Bucky wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled us off to get a hotdog and see a movie. I didn't even realise when he would take me back to his after getting in a scrap to clean up and change so my parents couldn't see, but then make fun of me because his shirt swam on me. I'd blush again and look away. It was only when one time this happened, and instead of laugh it off and ruffle my hair, Bucky leaned towards me, gave me a fond smile and murmured, "the blush looks pretty on you" before placing a soft kiss to my cheek, I realised. It was then I realised why I was surrounded by colour from the start, it was him, it was always him. And I could only hope that the reason he could see it too was me. 

By the time we were 20 we were already living together, platonically of course, but it was then we drew closer to each other than before, and after a few weeks of living together, we were a couple. There was no big moment where we both proclaimed our undying love for each other, it just sort of happened. It started with occasional hand holding on the couch, which led to cheek kissing, which led to actual kissing, but neither of us would talk about it afterwards, we would just sit back on the sofa and act like nothing had happened. Then one night while the news was on, I heard Bucky mumble quietly, "Steve?".  
"Yeah?".  
"Wanna be boyfriends?".  
"...Maybe... Do you?".  
"Yeah... Let's do it".  
"Okay".  
"Okay".  
And that was it. 

I was trying to kick off my career as an artist over the next few years, but that was a little hard in a world where a lot of the people surrounding you couldn't see a damn colour if it hit them in the face. Bucky never minded though, he'd always support me after a bad exhibition or a negative review, "better luck next time", he'd say, or "you're too good for them". He liked my work, and that was all that mattered to me, because I never dared tell him, but he was my inspiration, and without him, I would never have been able to do what I loved. 

After a few years, one thing led to another and we were married, went to a state where we could and got it done before deciding to live and settle there, we had a nice house, a couple of dogs, my career had really kicked off and Bucky had a stable, nearby office job, everything was going so well for us. We even applied within an adoption agency, we both wanted a kid more than anything, it had been a shared dream of ours since we were young. We had a nice routine going on, for example, one day we woke up, had our breakfast and I sent Bucky off to work before I got back to my current project in the house, great thing about being an artist is you can work from home, it also meant we wouldn't miss that all important call from the agency. I was particularly proud of this piece though so I worked at it eagerly, covering the canvas in all of the colours I could possibly think of red, blue, green, yellow, grey, grey, grey, grey, grey... Grey... Grey...  
Grey.


End file.
